The History of Us!
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: A season 3 fix it story for those who hated the Timeless Two hour special finale and wish they could unseen it. Basically this is the love story that Lucy and Flynn should have had and would have had if the universe was in anyway fair...obviously there is a whole lot more time travel in there too and a whole lot of witty one liners and fun. Absolutely a story for Garcy shippers!


_**Author's Note:**_ _I am one of many Timeless fans who very unsatisfied with the season finale and the last 2 minutes of season 2, not because I am a Garcy shipper, but because the writing didn't make sense to me and everything felt rushed, character developments were not consistent ect. So in light of this I've decided to the start this story when Lucy and Wyatt are sat in the Bunker and Wyatt has just told Lucy about how he feels about her. Before future Wyatt and Lucy come along because let's be honest; what was the point of them? This is how it all should have gone down in my mind and thought I would share it in case it helps fans of Timeless, Lucy, Flynn or the wonder that is Garcy._

Lucy Preston's mind was a whirlwind of emotions, had she heard right? Had Wyatt really just told her he loved her? A few weeks ago, the thought of him saying it would have filled her with pure happiness, but now she could barely think straight. She opened and closed her mouth several times to respond, but no words would come as she tried to process her own emotions. She finally pulled herself up onto her feet, as she realised with shock what it was she was ultimately feeling coursing through her veins; anger! She looked down at Wyatt who gazed up at her with puppy dog like eyes and her feelings of anger intensified.

"Wyatt, we just lost Rufus" she said bitterly "and no, I don't blame you for that, but we lost him because YOUR WIFE kidnapped one of our friends"

Wyatt momentarily looked like he had been punched in the gut, but recovered quickly as he continued to hold Lucy's solemn gaze "That kind of does sound like your blaming me" said Wyatt rising to his feet as if preparing for battle.

"No Wyatt you're missing the point" said Lucy as she crossed her arms "YOUR WIFE WYATT; YOUR WIFE! The wife you chose to be with, yes I get it, you felt you had no choice and it was/ is a crappy situation, but that doesn't change how hard this has all been on me"

Wyatt took a step backwards in surprise and scratched the back of his head as if trying to contemplate a thought. "Lucy" said Wyatt uncertainly "Would you have seriously have wanted to be with me if I'm the kind of guy who just ditched my wife the minute I found out she was back from the dead?"

Lucy blinked and then shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Wyatt, it's all ifs and buts and maybes" she said "but the point is how dare you tell me that you love me, the moment your wife leaves you to team up with the very person who killed our friend. Not only is it bad timing; it's downright offensive!"

"Lucy…."began Wyatt and his voice almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

"No Wyatt, I'm not finished" Said Lucy summoning her remaining energy "Look I don't hate you; I actually feel sorry for you. It's a unique situation and I can't blame you for being happy and wanting to give it a go when your dead wife came back, but don't expect me to wait around as back up Wyatt, I'm not that girl and I never will be"

Lucy then turned on her heals and quickly began walking towards her room. She needed time to think or at the very least cool off, but a small part of her was actually rejoicing that she had the courage to say what had needed to be said, even if it changed things between her and Wyatt.

A few seconds later she was so lost in thought that she almost walked straight into Flynn, who had by this point changed into a black turtle neck jumper and jeans (yep; you're welcome Flynn fans), despite having his right arm now in a cast, he looked her up and down with a concerned look on his face. "Lucy" he said carefully "Are you ok? I heard you shouting" Lucy wanted to tell him what had happened, but she was so exhausted and so done with it all, besides it was none of his business. She looked anywhere, but at Flynn's eyes. It was something she had noticed very quickly about him, even when they thought he was a terrorist and were chasing him through time; his eyes were incredibly honest and demanded honesty from anyone they made contact with, or maybe it was just hers? "I….you…" she said shifting awkwardly on her feet and hoping he would just drop the subject "Ok, maybe I'll make this easy for you" said Flynn, while placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder and squeezing it "I heard you shouting and when I walked down the corridor I saw Wyatt practically looking like he'd be punched in the gut and I'm guessing a few choice words were exchanged; mainly by you?" Lucy lifted her eyes from when they had been looking at the floor to meet Flynns and she suddenly felt incredible vulnerable; why was it that this guy always knew things about her even she couldn't understand. "Stop me if I'm getting warm" he said finally to break the silence and Lucy could only nod. Flynn then put his arm around Lucy and started leading her down the corridor "Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly. "To the kitchen; you look like I need a drink" replied Flynn "we'll get you one too if you want" Lucy broke away and shook her head "No offence Flynn" she said firmly "I get what you're trying to do and it's nice, but I feel like I need to get out of here, out of this Bunker, away from everyone, away from this chaos just for a few hours at least!" Flynn looked surprised, but concerned "Lucy" he began "far be it from me to tell you what to do because I know you better than that, but Rittenhouse is still out there. It would be dangerous for you to leave the bunker" Lucy sighed "Look, if I don't leave now I'm going to go insane" said Lucy as she folded her arms to indicated that there was no point trying to talk her out of it.

"You want me to come with you?" asked Flynn finally when he realised that nothing would change Lucy's mind "At least if you're going it makes sense to have back up, just in case Emma or her crones show up?"

Lucy was torn, she really wanted to be on her own, but Flynn was right, it would better to have back up just in case, after all Emma was still out there and the last thing they needed was to lose another member of the team even if that was her? She finally nodded in defeat. "Meet me back here in a few minutes" she said "I'm just going to grab some stuff…." Flynn nodded and turned to head towards his own room. "Flynn.." called Lucy after him, he turned back, "Please don't tell anyone else…they wouldn't approve of us sneaking off" Flynn smirked "Lucy" he said "You should know by now, I'm good at quietly breaking the rules" he gave her a small wink then once again continued the journey to his room. Lucy smiled, Flynn had been so different lately, he had become a good friend to her and the fact he was trying to be supportive was actually really sweet, and also oddly disturbing at the same time.

Ten minutes later Lucy strolled back with the car keys she had been storing in a drawer in her room to see Flynn cocking his gun and slipping it in back pocket. "You think that's wise?" said Lucy "Do you even have a licence for that?" Flynn at first looked insulted but then scoffed at her "Lucy" said Flynn "I'm a wanted criminal and I use to work for the NSA. I don't think it particularly matters." Lucy smiled at him "You're probably right, I guess I'm just a bit nervous" she admitted while again trying to avoid his eyes "I mean I've not left the bunker in a while and well I don't think we've really hung out under normal circumstances before" Flynn smiled back at her "I don't anything with us is normal circumstances Lucy" said Flynn, and before she could respond he turned and headed to the exit leaving Lucy to follow him.

They climbed out of the bunker and looked through window and surveyed their surroundings before quickly closing the door hatch. The entrance to the bunker was concealed within an abandoned shed. The location of the bunker was a closely guarded secret (in a woodland area), but it also meant the drive to and from there was a fair distance to the city. Lucy started walking towards her car, which she had parked down the road a few minutes away and gestured to Flynn to follow suit. They walked in silence until they arrived at the car, which was parked out of view of the road and Lucy withdrew her keys.

"So" said Flynn as he opened the car door "Where are we going first?"

Lucy got it the car and started the engine "I'm not sure" said Lucy feeling somewhat foolish, hadn't it been her decision to leave the bunker? How could she have done that with having no idea where she was going?

"I mean I'm all for going to a pub and knocking down a few pints" said Flynn with a slight grin on his face "But something tells me that's probably a bad idea, plus it's like 2 in the afternoon so we'd be bordering on alcoholism" Lucy was barely listening as she suddenly stopped shy of turning the key in the ignition to start the engine, as she realised exactly where she wanted to go and then felt her stomach sink when she realised what it meant. She turned to Flynn, but the look on his face told her he already knew where she wanted to go. "Your mother's house right?" he said, and Lucy nodded. "How did you know?" she asked curiously "The journal?" Flynn shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder "Lucy she just died, she may have been Rittenhouse" he declared "But she was still your mother" Lucy gave Flynn a sad smile and then started up the engine, put the car into forward and started to drive, knowing that regardless of what she had been through with her mother; going home would be an emotional experience.

An hour later, Lucy stepped onto her mother's porch and took a deep breathe, the memories of her childhood suddenly washing over her, her mum had just been a normal mum back then, not a member of an evil cult. Lucy suddenly heard Flynn clear his throat next to her and without even a glance in his direction, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"It looks so normal" said Lucy thinking out loud, she wasn't sure what she had expected it to see when she entered the house, but she was surprised that it appeared untouched and the same it always had been.

"Were you expecting a few cauldrons? Some voodoo dolls?" said Flynn sarcastically and Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Flynn "Here's the thing I sometimes have a tendency to be sarcastic, you know try to lighten the mood a bit"

Lucy turned from towards the kitchen which was the direction she had been walking in and glared at Flynn while crossing her arms.

"Ok" said Flynn stepping back "clearly not that kind of mood, right!" Lucy turned back around and marched over to the fridge. "Feeling hungry?" said Flynn, Lucy shook her head "I want to know how long she's not been living her" replied Lucy "She never threw out of date food away, it was one of the little things that drove me insane"

Lucy opened the fridge and quickly jumped back at the poignant smell that was coming from it "Yeah" said Lucy wrenching and covering her nose "She's not lived here in months….I think that's mould growing in there" Flynn who had made it in to the kitchen by this point pulled a face before quickly walking over to Lucy and shutting the fridge door. "I've lost my appetite" he said, Lucy nodded in agreement while wafting her hand as if to make the bad smell go away. She headed into the living room and her eyes fell on to a family photograph, which showed her and her mum. "I remember that day" said Lucy as Flynn stepped beside her "I'd just found out that I'd got the job at the university, she was so proud of me, that was right before she got sick, well in my original time line" Flynn did not respond because he was unsure what to say so instead he moved ahead of Lucy into the living room curiously looking round. Then he spotted something on the glass table in front of the couch that made him stop and say "Lucy" She did not reply, but looked at him in response. "There's a letter here on the table" said Flynn "And it's got your name on it, I think it could be from your mother" Lucy had already started striding over before Flynn had finished his sentence. She quickly reached out and grabbed the letter which was in a white envelope and studied it carefully. It just had her name on the front in small handwriting, handwriting which she recognised as his mothers, she looked at Flynn and then back at the letter. "You don't have to read it Lucy" said Flynn "It's your choice" Lucy nodded at him and sank down into the couch, she ripped open the envelope, pulled out the handwritten letter and began to read

 _My_

 _Dearest Lucy_

 _If you are back in this house and I've not got rid of this letter, it probably means the worst for me. I want you to know that I love you dearly and would never wish hurt upon you ever. Rittenhouse has been in our family for generations and I only wanted you to see how wonderful it can be when we are the masters of our fate. Doesn't history teach us that those who have the responsibility should act to make the world a better place? We're not the bad guys Lucy, we're just the people who want to do whatever we can to ensure the survival of the human race, to ensure the right leaders get into power, that the right kind of medicine gets invented. Think of the possibilities if you cannot only make a change, but can create the change and avoid all the pain in between._

 _I worry about you constantly travelling through time and wonder if you will ever settle down, I must confess I was hoping for grandkids by now and Noah was a good man so I was very surprised when you ended it with him. As long as you are happy though then that is what is most important, but please consider your place in Rittenhouse, you could do so much within it if only you would embrace the possibilities. Take care, my precious girl._

 _Love_

 _Mum xx_

Lucy hadn't realised she was crying until she suddenly spotted a tear fall on to the letter and smudged some of the writing. She put one of her hands to her face and felt her cheek which was wet, and her brain was whirling at an impossible speed. After everything they had done to her, her mother still wanted her to be in Rittenhouse, but she had also loved Lucy and wanted her to be happy. It was all so confusing and Lucy did not have a clue what to do with all the emotions she was feeling. All is she knew is that now she had started crying the tears wouldn't stop and both of her hands began to shake. Then she felt Flynn put his only remaining good arm around her and she leaned into him, desperate for any form of comfort and for the next ten minutes she just cried into his chest. Flynn said nothing although he looked concerned, he rocked her ever so gently, stroking her hair and said "It's ok Lucy…it's ok" continuously and just loud enough for her to hear him.

After a while Lucy's sobs subsided and she sat up looking around for some tissues, when she could not find anything she used her hands to wipe her tears and then looked to Flynn who was observing her curiously. For a moment then she looked at each other, neither one wanting to speak first, then Flynn reached out and cupped her face with his hand and Lucy moved away in surprise, which left Flynn feeling worried. "Lucy, I know you're hurting" he said carefully "I care about you and all I want to do right now is support you"

"No Flynn, this is weird" said Lucy quietly "Less than six months ago you were kidnapping me and now what? You want to be supportive. I'm sick of people around me being so fucking inconsistent! I mean my mother was my idol for nearly all my life and look what she turned out to be. I must be a terrible judge of character"

Lucy stood up to head upstairs, but Flynn shot up off the couch also and blocked her path.

"Lucy everything I did was because I wanted to avenge my family" stated Flynn "because I was following your journal. Are you really so angry with me for that?"

"The whole journal thing is weird Flynn. I believe I wrote it, I was in denial for a while but I know I must have otherwise how could you know as much as you do?" scoffed Lucy " but how could I trust you enough in the future to give you something that contains what is probably my most intimate thoughts and feelings? That gives you so much power over me and everyone"

She tried to doge around him to head back through the house, but he grabbed her hand, not forcefully, but gently so she could not escape without at least allowing him to attempt to give her some sort of explanation.

"I don't know how to respond to that Lucy" appealed Flynn "All I can say is you will trust me enough one day even if you don't right now, I mean I'm trying to earn your trust by helping you, but what do you want me to do?"

"Let me see the journal!" said Lucy without hesitation, Flynn looked surprised and then hesitant "I'm not sure that's a good idea Lucy" he admitted resentfully.

"How can it not be a good idea?" huffed Lucy putting her hands on her hips "I wrote it after all!"

"Too much foreknowledge can be dangerous" beseeched Flynn while taking a step backwards; he was genuinely concerned for Lucy's state of mind.

"But you have it!" spat Lucy pointing an accusing finger at him

"Cause you wanted me to have it so I could help" argued Flynn "Think about it Lucy, if future you wanted you to have it they'd just have taken it to a time you can find it in on your own or give it you or ask me to give it you. There is a reason you give me your journal in the future"

"Oh cut the crap Flynn. You show up, you tell me that you know so much about me and you just expect me to trust you. I mean how many people did you kill throughout history?" said Lucy bitterly "It's not fair you can't just know everything about me before I do…good grief I'm terrified around you, of doing and saying the wrong thing in case it doesn't comply with that damn journal"

Flynn said nothing and sank down into the couch while shrugging his one reaming good shoulder. "You don't put everything in the journal" he offered pleadingly while placing his hand on his head he hated arguing with Lucy, it reminded him of when they had first met and she thought he was the villain "Just the small important details like where I should be and when, the occasional odd thought comes out, certain events" continued Flynn "You know.…Wyatt's wife coming back…your mother dying…and I also…." But his voice trailed off as he caught the look on Lucy's face.

"You knew" she said accusingly "You knew my mum was going to die in Chinatown

"Lucy" said Flynn sympathetically while puling himself off the couch "I couldn't have changed it if I wanted to, if she wouldn't have died you wouldn't have written it in the journal and I couldn't tell you about it. Time travel is dangerous"

"No Flynn" spat Lucy looking livid as she walked towards him "You with that journal is what's dangerous. Don't you feel a sense of responsibility to stop bad things from happening?"

They've already happened" replied Flynn in a slow and patronising tone while throwing his one useable hand up in despair, which caused Lucy to see red.

"You're so full of crap" she snapped "You make out like you've changed, like you're trying to help us, help me but then you just stand back and let history and people go to shit!"

Flynn cocked an eyebrow at her as if he knew that being angry with him right now was what she needed, but then she moved towards Flynn and she began trying to push him.

"You're supposed to be different Flynn" she shouted "You're supposed to want to make up for all the bad things you did"

Flynn for his part just let Lucy push him, which only served to fuel her anger and so she started beating him against with her hands. This time, he grabbed both of her hands to stop her.

"Lucy I never said I wanted redemption" sighed Flynn "I never claimed to be a good guy, Rittenhouse murdered my family you know that"

"And what about Abraham Lincoln?" scoffed Lucy "Benedict Arnold?—"

Flynn who had not let go of Lucy's hands because he was afraid of being attacked again looked like a kicked puppy.

"I….you…they were in my way" stuttered Flynn "Besides when we take out Rittenhouse the whole of history will re-set it will be like it never happened"

"What about my sister? Will she still never have happened?" asked Lucy "And my mum, are you going to bring her back from the dead?"

"I don't know Lucy" said Flynn passionately "All we can do is hope for the best"

"Hope…"said Lucy bemused "Hope….I don't even know what that isn't more….I don't know anything anymore"

Flynn once again reached out to cradle Lucy's face, he had never seen her so broken before and desperately wanted to comfort her, but she jolted backwards and he quickly withdrew his hand

"I think you'd better go Flynn" she said "It was probably a mistake you coming here with me"

Flynn looked deeply offended by this, but also worried.

"Lucy" he said cautiously "If Rittenhouse turn up…"

"Then they turn up" said Lucy cutting him off "I need to be alone, which means you need to go"

Flynn looked confused, "Lucy, what was in the letter?" he asked

"Why don't you read about it my journal" cried Lucy "Now GET OUT!"

Flynn reluctantly made for the door, he wanted her to be safe, but he didn't want her to hate him either or cause her further upset. Lucy watched as Flynn quietly closed the door behind him and then flung himself down on the couch and began to sob; what an earth was she supposed to do now?

Later that Night

Flynn was lay in his bed staring at the ceiling feeling incredibly guilty, he shouldn't have just left Lucy there at her mother's house, but she was so incredibly frustrating. Didn't she understand how much was at stake? He wished he could ask the future Lucy what her intentions were when she had given him the diary, but he was on his own. Sighing he sat up and thought about heading to the kitchen to see if he could spot whether Lucy had returned when he heard a heavy knock on the door. Puzzled he answered it only to see a very dishevelled Lucy Preston wobbling over on her feet. "I just" she began, but stopped as nearly fell over. Flynn jumped forward to catch her and brought her into the room and placed her on the chair. Then he closed the door and turned around.

"Lucy" began Flynn

"No!" said Lucy forcefully and stood up and began to stagger around again "I didn't come here to argue you with you…I came here to….I came here to…WAIT…what did I come here to do?"

Flynn almost snickered "I have no idea Lucy" teased Flynn "You came to my room remember! Are you drunk?"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Lucy and she nearly fell over again, this time Flynn actually started to laugh; drunk Lucy was very amusing. She slowly wobbled over to him and gently nudged him. "Oi" she said loudly "Don't you laugh at me Garcia Flynn" Flynn stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow at Lucy causing her to say "WHAT?" he shook his head and crossed his arms "Oh nothing" he replied seriously "It's just I've never heard you call me Garcia before". "It's not you're real name is it?" gasped Lucy "You have a fake identity" Then Flynn began to laugh all over again causing Lucy to scowl and almost fall over in an attempt to hit him "Hey..take it easy" he protested as he held up his hand in surrender "It's my name, it's just you always call me Flynn" Lucy put her hand to her chin as if in thought "But Flynn is what everyone calls you, why is that? Why don't they call you Garcia" she asked, Flynn shrugged his shoulders "Easier to say I suppose"

"Well here is a question for you Garcia" said Lucy and Flynn smirked; he actually kind of liked her using his first name. "Who are you?" asked Lucy as she staggered about using big hand gestures to make her point "I mean really..one minute you're this bad guy terrorist like I will do anything for revenge. Killing people, changing history….nothing is off the table!" Flynn was torn between amusement, hurt and genuine surprise but before he could respond, Lucy flung herself into the chair and nearly toppled over, he rushed to help her but she shooed him away "Or Flynn" said Lucy propping herself up "Are you really a good guy who has done bad things? I've been there; I've done that and been that. Are you the person I can trust? The person who checks in with me when I'm upset? The person I can drink with? Who I can trust with my thoughts? My life? (She looked towards the journal sitting on his night stand) My everything?"

Flynn followed her eye line to the journal at on his night stand. "Lucy" he stated "I can't tell you what to think of me. That's your choice. I know I've done bad things, but I've been through some bad stuff too, just like you. Have you considered that nobody is all good or all bad, that we're all just people trying to do the best we can and making the best out of every situation?"

"That's what worries me the most Flynn" said Lucy rocking back and forth on the chair "I mean there are good guys and bad guys throughout history. People, who were despised, hated and people who are adored loved. What worries me is what if you're both…..the good and the bad guy" Flynn said nothing and Lucy just stared at him without breaking eye contact until eventually she looked towards the door.

"Right" said Lucy suddenly standing up "Since I can't remember why I'm here I suppose I should just.." she went to leave the room but tripped over a small bin on her way to the door and swore loudly, at which point Flynn went over and led her over to the spare bed in the corner. "Lucy, you are in no state to go anywhere" he argued "I don't even know how you got here" Lucy mumbled something about a friendly taxi driver. "I would feel more comfortable if you slept here in this bed" he coaxed trying to make his intentions clear "I'll sleep in mine over there. It's just so I know you haven't fallen and killed yourself or choked on your own vomit, which reminds me" Then Flynn went and retrieved the bin that Lucy had knocked over and put it by the bed before pulling back the covers and helping her into it. "Goodnight Lucy" he said and stroked her forehead. Lucy gazed up at him as though puzzled.

Then he got back into his own bed secretly glad that at least he knew that Lucy was safe, and he was just on the verge of drifting off to sleep when he felt his bed move slightly. He quickly opened his eyes preparing for the worst to see Lucy Preston sliding in next to him and he gasped "Lucy what are you doing?" he asked anxiously "It's lonely over there" she drunkenly replied as she put her head on the pillow next to him. Flynn hesitated as despite what others thought of him he was a very traditional kind of guy and this didn't sit quite right with him, he was about to protest when Lucy moved closer snuggled up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Please Flynn" she mumbled sleepily "I just…I don't want to be alone… so much has happened….I'm so….I just need.." she trailed off and Flynn sighed in defeat. He moved the arm (which was fortunately his good one) of the shoulder Lucy was leaning against and placed it around her. "Ok, but if you throw up on me, I will seriously not be impressed" he muttered and Lucy burst out laughing and Flynn smiled then laughed along with her. Soon they were both drifting off into a peaceful sleep when Lucy suddenly said "Flynn?" His eyes flickered open "Yes Lucy?" he replied. "Just in case you were ever wondering….." she said quietly "Definitely a good guy" Then she closed her eyes and smiled, Flynn smiled too and unbeknown to Lucy, kissed her gently on the forehead before he finally fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:** So I hope you liked it, Chapter two is nearly ready to rock and roll, titled 'What choice do I have?' You've got a whole lot more to look forward to including the matter of saving Rufus, more Garcy stuff and yeah…then we'll kick off with more time travel adventures in history.


End file.
